Creep
by HalfBreedBlues
Summary: Teagan Kirk is the new girl in Bullworth Academy with kleptomatic tendencies, not looking for trouble despite her unwanted hobby, all is well until one night out a little too late getting dinner flips her whole world ight AU, brief Lola x Johnny and OC x Johnny in later chapters rating may change later on in the story due to explicit content.
1. New Girl with new Headaches

**authors note:first posted fanfic (no beta-reader don't kill me) although I am very familiar with the Bully\Canis Canem edit universe- I have never been good with introducing my OCs in a manner that doesn't have me going on and on and on**

**I do not own Bully or any of its characters, just my crappy Ocs , Enjoy!**

**WARNING:THIS LITERARY WORK WILL CONTAIN FOUL LANGUAGE,VIOLENCE ,USE OF ALCHOHOL, AND SEXUAL CONTENT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**()()() indicates a time skip or a change in POV**

* * *

><p>Teagan Kirk never thought her sophomore year in highschool would be start in a place like this-an actual Academy, with corrupt authorities and even more corrupt food on the menu. And even with all of the things she told her parents about the school she was still shipped off a few states over to attend this infamously terrible school named Bullworth Academy.<p>

Her Uncle had dropped her off a few minutes ago to start his shift at a chain of markets he ran in town. She was actually waiting for the receptionist known for creaming herself everytime she introduced new students to the school.

"Ahhh Ms. Kirk, there you are." That must be her.

"I am Ms Danvers, I will be escorting you to the main hall this morning. I would love to inform you that we here at Bullwoth Academy have been graciously awaiting for your arrival for so long-" Teagan opened her mouth, hoping to correct her that it was the other way around, but before she could say much more the gates had opened and Ms Danvers was rushing her inside.

"Come along child Dr Crabblesnitch can't wait for you too long, he is a busy man." There it was, Teagan giggled and noticed that as Ms Danvers' body had visibly relaxed as she had moaned his name out so shamelessly.

"So, uh, I'm guessing this Crabblesnitch sir is the headmaster here?" Teagan barely keeping up with the woman taking such long strides in her heels while she carried her bags. They were about halfway to the courtyard by now.

Ms Danvers seemed shocked that she would even ask such a question, raising a hand to her chest "Yes! Why, he's the best there has ever been!"

Teagan tried not to notice how much taller the other students loitering around the school were then her when she passed. As they approached the stairs, a group of rowdy boys in disheveled shirts stampeded down towards them knocking Teagan to the ground.

"HEY!" she shouted, raising a fist, one with blonde hair messier than his shirt turned to look at her. "Go get'cha eyes checked you pric-"

Ms Danvers clapped a hand over her mouth none too lightly."Ms Kirk! We will have none of your foul language so you best drop that sour attitude now!" The boys that had nearly trampled her laughed, pointing at her and spitting out insults like "pipsqueak" and "short stuff" as they walked away and entered the building.

**()()()**

"Ms Kirk, your conduct record is nearly as clean as mine was when I was your age!" Dr Crabblesnitch preached form behind her, as he had done for a few minutes now. Teagan smiles lightly from her position in the same chair that had been sat on by so many before her, but she went back to frowning when he made a sound as if he had just stuck his finger in a fire."Except for these few offenses."

Teagan knew what he was talking about, the handful of times she was caught stealing from other students in middle school.

"Tut, tut Ms Kirk! Your kleptomatic habits will be your undoing if you haven't got your act together by the time you are released into those halls!"

Teagan hung her head in boredom, looking at her laced fingers on her lap. Dr Crabblesnitch seemed to take this as an act of submission, placing his callused hand on her shoulder."I'm trusting you Ms Kirk, I don't want you in this office unless it is to receive some prestigious award for your academic accomplishments."

"Yes sir,"she salutes beore leaving his office, walking past Ms Danvers and out of the main building towards the girls dorm.

()()()

A few days later,she was all settled in. She signed up for almost every sports team available to girls (community and school wise), got lucky and didn't get a trashy dorm buddy, instead she got a nice redhead named Christy, made a few friends, and even started working part time at her uncle's store, Yum Yum Market.

She was currently playing a game with Christy, where her friend would point out someone in the room and Teagan had to say whether or not she'd date them and why. They were sitting at the opposite end of the table from some jocks arm wrestling.

"Okay...So what about him?" Cristy points over to a student standing at the cafeteria entrance with who appears to be Gary Smith, a boy Christy warned her about on her first day. Teagan scrunches up her face, making a 'so-so' motion with the hand not holding her apple.

"He looks forty." She says around a mouthful. "But maybe. He's not that much taller, so I won't feel like a kid."

Her friend stares for a moment, watching Gary gesture lazily to their table with a neutral expression before she turns around and starts the game again."Okay, so what about Juri?

()()()

Hours later, Teagan is running around the football field with the football team, preferring not to cheer and trying not to notice the pervy gym teacher watching her and all of the other girls in the most disgusting way she had ever seen. A short thwack sounding behind her makes her flinch and she turns to see the boy running behind her collapse on the grass.

Her eyes narrow and she runs faster when she hears the Smith boy cheer from the bleachers. On her second lap around the field, she sees that same boy from earlier perched in one of the trees with a slingshot and Smith still cackling in the bleachers, she finishes her last lap and goes to one of the benches to fish a water bottle out of her duffel bag, keeping an eye on the slingshot sniper sitting on the branch. She breaks the one sided staring contest to throw the bottle in the trash can behind her.

Teagan nearly bashes her head on the plastic roof of the trash can when something very small hard and fast smashes into her bare shoulder. She whips around to see the boy in the tree frozen on the spot and staring at her, so she grabs the first thing closest to her that wasn't school property-which just so happens to be a very hard rock-and lobs it straight at the boys head. Her vision wasn't clear with how angry she was but she could tell she hit him because there was the loud thump of the brutish boy hitting the ground and Smith's maniacal laughter got louder. "Watch it you prick, unless you're looking to get your ass kicked!" Mr Burton turns from the sidelines to survey the situation, but turns around seeing none of his players were involved.

Teagan, slightly pissed that he didn't do anything, very loudly complained about the treatment and how she was going to write to her father about how she was treated around here, and that seemed to be enough for him to go sprinting after the trouble makers.

Teagan snickered, grabbing her bags and heading off campus for dinner.

()()()

'New Coventry' Teagan mentally scolded herself.'Why did you choose New Coventry of all places?'

Suddenly thinking wearing her old letterman jacket wasn't such a good idea, Teagan started walking faster down the nearly pitch black street, clutching the fast food goodness closer to her as the street lights came on. She winced as she spotted some troubled looking kids in leather jackets across the street, smoking cigarettes 'Please don't notice me please don't notice me pl-' "Hey short stuff!"Norton was his name? Maybe if she pretended to be friends with one she'd be off the hook? Nope, she hadn't talked to a single one of them in her life. So she just hung her head low as she passed under a streetlight. And then the catcalls began. Teagan cursed under her breath. Growing up under the same roof of her six brothers had taught her not to get snippy at times like this but she just couldn't help the blood boiling in her veins as she heard all of the vile things they were saying as she passed. So Teagan did the smart ladylike thing and stuck out her arm to give them the finger.

"Hold on Johnny- who does this tramp think she's messin' with?" an obviously drunk female slurred out from among the group, draped across the one in the middle. "A bunch of grease stains who think their bad because they inhaled a bit too much gasoline, that's who!" Teagan spat, continuing to walk. A chorus of 'Lola she's not worth it's and 'really's sounded out far behind Teagan. She turned to see what happened only to be greeted with a harsh slap to the face.

Her face contorted with rage,and she grabbed the back of the girl's short hair and slammed her face against some wooden fence blocking off an alleyway and kicking her in the gut multiple times."Stop it she can't fight none!" But those words fell onto deaf kicked her again was just about to spit on her when a pair of leather clad arms secured her arms behind her back and she was pulled away from the intoxicated girl weeping on the sidewalk.

"Get-offa-me!"She struggled in whomever was holding hers arms.

The girl was pulled up from the sidewalk, but Teagan didn't get to see much more because then her vision was blocked by the very pissed off face of Johnny Vincent, that was a name she definitely knew. Teagan flinched because he looked just about ready to knock her into silly, but before he could do anything ,a bright light and a shout came from his side and they all bolted. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING OUT PAST CURFEW!" Another officer came from behind and slapped on a pair of cuffs around her wrists, as the first bolted down the street after Johnny and company.

Teagan tried not to complain as she hit her head being shoved into the back of a very dusty police cruiser.

()()()

"He isn't going to answer y'know."Teagan mumbled, laying her head on her hand. The police officer scrolling through something on a computer screen with a phone in his hand looked up at her. "I'm not calling your father, Ms Kirk."

Teagan studied him for a moment, trying to figure out who he might be referring to before she remembered her entire situation and nearly falls out of her seat in panic."Oh nonononono, Mr Officer! You can't call my uncle! He'll kill me if he finds out I was caught out past curfew!"

Just then the same officer who barreled past her to catch the other kids walked in the door hauling Johnny Vincent behind him. Teagan avoided his glare and tried to sink further into the leather seat she had just jumped out of. "Trailed this one the whole way to Blue Skies and found him tagging some poor kids apartment."the police officer spat sternly, shoving Johnny down into the seat next to her.

Teagan shifted to the side of her chair furthest from him and Johnny just scoffed in disgust .The officer that had been about to inform her uncle of her wrongdoings suddenly stands and grabs the jacket that he had hung over his seat."Well I'm just about done with this one, gonna go bring her back."he winks at her as he walks towards the door and puts on the jacket while she awkwardly scoots back the chair and she tries not to smile."Drive safe Williams."the other officer calls as they both walk out.

"Officer Williams ,huh?"she says into the cold summer night air,hands clasped behind her back. He nods, leading her over to the street to unlock the police cruiser."Yeah, you know my son?" He asks casually, as if she didn't almost just have an anxiety attack in front of him moments ago.

"Norton? Yeah, almost got pummeled by him and his buddies before you showed up."she nearly stumbles over to the back seat with giddiness that she wasn't going to get chewed out by her uncle tonight.

He hummed in confirmation and mumbled something along the lines of "that damn Vincent kid"as he climbed in and starts the car. Teagan giggles and looks out the window as escorts her back to the school.

()()()

"Don't do this kid! You're gonna ruin your life!" Teagan rolls her eyes as the cruiser pulls away, jogging over to the girls dorm as to not get caught by roaming prefects.

As soon as she strolls through the door Ms Peabody, the Home Economics teacher, is on her in a flash with a wide array of questions."Where have you been young lady?Do you know what time it is?What were you thinking?"

Teagan answers as many questions as she can before sealing herself in her dorm with her fast asleep roommate. She collapses on her bed,exhausted, and is out like a light.

* * *

><p><strong>authors note:that's it can I be dead now? This seemed like a good idea at the time but now I'm kinda dead inside. Anyways hoped you like it because I maybe kinda did more to come if at least one person wants me to:)<strong>


	2. Trouble in Paradis-I mean Bullworth

**disclamer:I do not own Bully\Canis canem edit or its chatacters, just Teagan**

* * *

><p>"Hey Teeeeaaaags get uuuup."Teagan furrows her brows not enjoying being shook awake."Whaat?"she groans back. "You're gonna be late to first period!" Teagan immediately jumps up, dressing in a hurry zooming around the room. "Wow, I didn't even know you could move that fast."<p>

Teagan struggles to pull on her socks."I did a lot of relays over in Michigan,"she explains, shoving on a shoe."I guess it just stuck with me-now c'mon!" And she's gone.

Christy sits there by her bed, dumbfounded for a moment, before rushing after the athletic girl rushing down the hall.

()()()

Teagan sprints down the hall and into her class just as the bell rings, armed to the teeth (literally) with pencils, paper, and whatever else she had managed to stuff into her backpack before she left home.

"Aah Ms Kirk, glad to see you've arrived on time,"the slurred voice of Mr Galloway greets her as she rushes over to her desk.

The class runs smoothly with little interruptions, and Teagan barely passes-mostly due to sitting behind Beatrice and copying her perfect work when she could. Teagan checked her schedule, seeing one of the many classes that she hasn't taken yet ,Shop would be taking this advanced course against her will because she had taken the beginning courses at her old school-that and her schedule wasn't full and they needed to fill the spaces.

She followed the printed map that was on the back of her schedule, ending up just outside of a junky looking path that was filled with the students dressed the same as the ones she had met last night,Teagan took a deep breath before sprinting as fast as she could to the open door of the classroom.

It was kind of awkward once she was in, what with the teacher being one of the only people and the room and her just barging in out of no where, but Teagan pretended not to notice -something that had been becoming a habit nowadays- and rushed over to an unoccupied car and waited for instructions.

Eventually everyone crowded into the large concrete room sophomores and seniors alike, and class began.

The teacher, Neil, explained to her that since she was late into the school year, she would have to work with a partner, a partner who was unfortunately running late at the moment , so he told her to sit tight.

In the meantime, Teagan sat on the floor leaning against the brick wall a few feet behind her car, bouncing a rubber ball off of the passenger window as she waited.

The metal door on the other side of the room opened revealing a prefect and the same boy from last night, Johnny Vincent.

'He must be my partner' she pieced together sinking down by the toolbox and layer on the floor covering her eyes and groaning. Regretting her life completely, Teagan wished she would just disappear as she heard his approaching footsteps. "Hey."an irritated voice spat."You gonna help me with this or not?" Teagan slid the toolbox in the general direction of the sound of his voice. "I'm gonna need more than that y'know , you gotta hold the jack ya' knothead."

She honestly couldn't tell if he was joking, or genuinely didn't recognize her.

Teagan cautiously helped him over the class period handing him what he needed when he did and holding the jack locked.

Teagan left class very confused and very scared for her life. Hadn't she gotten him arrested last night? And beaten his girlfriends brains in? She ran even faster than before out of the auto repair shop towards the cafeteria.

()()()

At lunch Teagan kept sending worried looks over to the greasers loitering against the wall a few feet away.

Christy noticed her anxiousness and asked her what was up, Teagan explained her situation and Christy listened attentively especially during the whole 'johnny acting weird' situation. "You said most of them sounded drunk?" Teagan nodded. "They're probably hung over and don't remember. As for you beating Lola's ass, high five-she's a slut."

Teagan grinned at her friend before high-fiving her before continuing on with their lunch. Teagan had a free period next so she decided she'd relax on one of the little grassy areas with broken fences that led to each of the dorms.

As she made her way out of the school, she was still surprised to make her way out but with no confrontation. Teagan decided to climb in on the side closest to the girls dorms and when she finally got situated, pulled out her phone and listened to some of her favorite music to pass the time. She heard footsteps nearby, but payed no mind to it, instead choosing to dig her fingers into the dirt, loving the cool texture beneath her fingertips.

A large hand shot out and dragged her roughly out of the little area, scraping the right side of her body in the process. Teagan struggles to get up, but then there's a flash of orange and black and then pain and darkness.

()()()

Teagan wakes up, immobilized in a room she's never seen in her life before. But judging by the medical posters tacked to the wall and cabinets, that she must be in a clinic of some sort.

"Oh, you're awake."the voice addressing her didn't seem to happy about that in the slightest."Here."a wrinkled hand holding a couple of pills was thrust in front of her face.

She raised her dominant arm-her left- to find it trapped In a sling against her chest. "Oh quit being a baby and take it."the aggressive nurse shoved the pills into her mouth and Teagan shuddered as the bitter taste seeped into her tounge before she swallowed them all down.

The nurse wheezed as she shuffled back over to her desk and sat down. "Dr Crabblewhatever wanted to see you in his office ASAP, so move it sister, I've got paperwork to fill."

Teagan blinked at the strange interaction,murmuring a hesitant 'thank you' as she pulled herself up from the lumpy school mattress.

()()()

"Dr Crabblesnitch, the Kirk girl is here to see you."Ms Danvers called without looking up as soon as Teagan entered her office

"Let her in." He boomed from the other room over the sound of...crying?

Teagan was suddenly very,very afraid for her athletic career, she really didn't need someone else bullshitting her out of another school.

"Sir?" She asked, opening the door and entering, mindful of the sling.

"Close the door."

* * *

><p><strong>authors note: Short chapter AND a cliffhanger?! Blasphemy! I just figured since this is a new story and I'm kind of late with joining the Bully\CCE fanfiction world, I figured I should get into the actual storyline ASAP. Hopefully, you've enjoyed this chapter, I welcome reviews (lord knows I need them) and any other form of critiques. More chapters to come soon! (and hopefully not as short next time)<strong>


	3. Living Arrangements & Terrible Judgement

**authors note: OOOH!** **New Update! Sorry for the delay, I've been without proper Wifi for a few days, but hopefully the next chapter will be written and published a little bit faster this time.**

**Getting a little bit of Johnny's POV this chapter, hope he's not too OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bully/CCE, just my OCs**

* * *

><p>Teagan ,albeit hesitantly, walks over and sits down, still not seeing anyone crying, but she still hears it loud and clear, until she sees Dr Crabblesnitch switch something off under his desk.<p>

'_He listens to crying children when he's trying to scare the shit out of kids coming in, that's creative_.' Teagan filed that somewhere in her brain for later reference.

"Ms Kirk, do you know why you're here?"he asks, strangely calm. She shifts uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I'm guessing not for my award?" She smiles up at him awkwardly, trying to ease the tension.

Dr Crabblesnitch stands up, tracing his fingers across his desk over the multitude of papers scattered so slowly Teagan is surprised he didn't get a paper cut.

He strides around the room for a bit, hands behind his back, before speaking. "You are here, because your recent mishap with an unknown party has caused your uncle to withdraw you from in school housing to live with him in Bullworth Vale to continue your studies."

Teagan had one little problem with this."So that's the situation? First month here and I have to leave because I was jumped?"she complains.

Dr Crabblesnitch sends her a pointed look," You forget your place Ms Kirk, your uncle has requested your withdrawal be-"

Teagan stands ,"because your school doesn't have the proper security because how else would an 'unknown party' make it onto school grounds?"

"Your disrespect and general distain for authority because of another's decision is unacceptable, and has earned you a months worth of detention in turn, someone will be here in a few hours to pick you up, so i suggest you get going. Good day Ms Kirk, I hope by the next time we meet you will have your act together."

()()()

Teagan stormed her way out of his office, scaring poor Pedro half to death in the waiting area. The same bully from her first day tripped her as she walked out into the hallway. "Watch it, dillweed." He said high-fiving his buddies as he continued down the hall.

Teagan with her bad habit of throwing things when she was upset, snatched a textbook from a passing student and chucked it at his turned back. He turned around to an empty corridor, her fuming form already out the front entrance."Oh she's gonna get it."

()()()

Teagan was slightly confused when she approached the girls dorm to see the boy she had hit out of the tree days ago walk out. He brushed shoulders with her ad he passed "Watch it jerk-off." She hears his footsteps stopping for a moment before he mumbled a 'whatever' and walked away.

As soon as she was inside Teagan sprinted up the stairs, packing as fast as possible as to not have a confrontation with her roommate when she returned from her evening classes.

()()()

Teagan had decided once she had gotten back with her uncle that shed give him an earful, but, strangely it wasn't good ol' Uncle Oh to pick her up, it was one of her brothers,Sean, in his beat up station wagon.

She looks at him for an explanation as he rolls down the window. "Look, Uncle Oh had some errands to do, just get in."

It takes her a while to pile all of her bags in the back before she sits up front. It takes him a while to notice the sling on her arm, and Teagan doesn't really mind when he does.

"What happened, Tea'?" He says casually, driving down the long stretch of road. "Got jumped by some kids. But hey, you should actually see the other guy! No really you should, I have no idea what he even looks like."

Sean gives a 'hmph', continuing to drive. "Thought we taught you better T."

"I don't even know why you guys would let them send me here in the first place."she mumbled dejectedly, leaning on her fist and staring out the window.

Sean looks over at her, looking as if he were about to say something, but decided against it,turning back around in his seat.

()()()

Johnny's POV

Johnny Vincent had never really cared much for new kids or what they did as long as it didn't affect him in any way. But, in his opinion, nowadays there were too many new faces around. A new batch of eighth graders every year was enough, he didn't need some bite-sized bitch from Michigan who beat up his gal and some Jimmy kid he was hearing too much about hanging around.

He was currently strolling about the vacant area around the shop building, killing time before class ended. Lola was there with him, taking a drag against one of the scrap cars around the lot."Johnny, its fine, I took care of her, come over here."

The self acclaimed greaser king rolled his eyes, Lola had been going on about that night ever since it happened, about how she was gonna take care of her, and a bunch of other childish shit Johnny stopped listening to weeks ago.

Footsteps approaching from around the corner made him move to run in the opposite direction, but it was too late, and the prefect snatches him by the back of his jacket, nearly getting Lola too, but she scurries off to probably ha'd into town."You're coming with me Vincent."

()()()

Johnny taps one leather shoe on the hardwood floor of Ms Danvers office, this was his sixth time this week getting caught out of class, and he was sure that he wouldn't hear the last of it from his mother. He mumbles some distasteful things under his breath,glancing around the room.

He was the only student in the office besides some eighth grader who probably needed knew sheets or something, Pedro was his name? Like Johnny would care to know. Johnny huffs indignantly,leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes, drifting into a brief sleep.

Then the violent slam of a door nearly made him bang his head on the threshold of the door he was leaning on. Johnny opened his eyes to see the same girl that he had been reminded about so many times by his slut of a girl. She was bruised all over with a busted lip and a cast, and johnny wondered who or what the hell could do that to a girl who slammed his girl around without breaking a sweat.

"Ms Kirk!" the secretary screeches, standing up from her desk. The girl doesn't stop, and Johnny sees her nearly knock a dudes head off before shes out of sight.

Johnny sits back in his chair tapping his fingers on his legs as he leans further back, if that was what Lola thought 'taking care of someone' meant, then he wouldn't complain.

* * *

><p><strong>authors note:I don't really know how I feel about this chapter, but i hope you like it.<strong>

**As always, don't forget to leave a review, thank you for reading**


End file.
